


Shadows Die Twice

by AvatarAang7



Series: The Collection [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: And because it's based on Pockicchi artwork, And really because I was dared to, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/pseuds/AvatarAang7
Summary: Korra comes face to face to duel it out with the woman who has been trying to make this happen for a long time now, once and for all, one fight with everything on the line.





	Shadows Die Twice

"So here we finally meet," Korra said, with the old snow-covered keep behind her, which she was ready to defend. She had bested many foes here, and wasn't about to be outdone by the one now standing in front of her.

Asami, with a slight smile on her face, stared down her opponent, one she had waited so long to fight one on one. "Draw your weapon." She was armed with a side-sword, determined to make the most of the fact that she was light on her feet, always had been.

But Korra had gone the other way. From behind her back, she drew an enormous greatsword, one large enough that even she with her immense strength needed both hands to wield it properly.

They eyed each other for a couple of more seconds, but it was the woman in red who made the first move. She lunged forward, trying to impale Korra on her sword and land a solid first hit, but it wasn't meant to be. Korra saw it coming, and wisely hopped just out of her reach, and tried to counter with a large, horizontal sweep, but her opponent saw it coming, and managed to cartwheel out of the way.

"I'm impressed, most people fall for that," the woman in blue smiled.

"I'm not most people," Asami said, and attacked again, this time sweeping low from the right, just nicking the front of Korra's armor, but it wasn't enough to put her off.

Korra rolled backwards out of her opponent's reach, and began her charge, thrusting her blade forward. Asami tried to dodge again, but mistimed her cartwheel, and took the blow to her leg. With a grimace, she bit down the pain of the hit, forcing herself to focus back on her opponent. She had to use all of that strength against her, but that was easier said than done. She had to bait that attack in such a way that would prove difficult for Korra to recover from.

And as she backed up, the perfect plan suddenly sprung to mind. Instead of attacking her in the open, where Korra's range would give her the advantage, Asami braced herself with her back against the wall of the old keep, and the woman in blue fell for it. She tried to attack with another large sweep, but Asami flipped out of the way, and heard the satisfying clang of steel hitting stone behind her.

This put Asami in the perfect position, and she thrust her sword deep into her opponent's back, blood pooring from her stomach over the crisp, white snow.

"NO!" Korra cried out, and it just made the woman in red smile as she pulled her sword back, giving her a mocking bow as Korra's body faded, and the familiar message read: "Master of world defeated! Returning with newfound humanity."

"You're just lucky that I hadn't healed yet after my last PvP opponent," Korra muttered into her headset with an annoyed pout.

"And you're just sore that I proved myself right with dex being better than strength," Asami snarkily replied.

Korra groaned. "I'm never playing Dark Souls again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when someone in the Avatar Rewatch Discord basically dared me to, hence why it's so short, because I only had about twenty minutes or so. It's based on a really good piece of Pockicchi artwork, which you can find [here](http://pockicchi.tumblr.com/post/182861245586/korrasami-but-with-swords-twitter-ig). Also, bonus points to the first one to recognize the title without Googling it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
